Sorry
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: When Meg is attacked outside the Bandstand studio Michael comes to her rescue. What will it lead to. revised and reposted
1. Default Chapter

Here is a repost of a story I wrote a few weeks ago. I wasn't happy with the original story after I wrote it and wanted to make some changes. I hope everyone likes the new version. Remember to read and review.

****

Sorry 

American Bandstand Studio

Thursday Evening

After the show was done taping, Meg made her way up the stairs to the control room to work on a special project with Michael Brooks, one of the producers. As she pushed open the door, she found one of the control guys, packing up his stuff.

"Michael had to drop something off in Dick's office." He said, "He told me to tell you that he would be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice night."

"You too."

The man picked up his coat and moved towards the door. Meg sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a notebook, She began looking over the list of ideas she thought about for the show. She started writing again when the door opened. Looking up, she saw Michael step inside. He walked over to the table and sat down. 

"So where do we start?" Meg asked

"What do you have there?"

"Well its just…some ideas…its not really anything."

"Can I see it."

Meg pushed her notebook across the table. Michael picked up the list and began reading. After a few minutes, he set the notebook down.

"I like your ideas." He said, "And your choices of songs are great."

"Really! I…I mean thanks."

"The producers have decided to invite back some previous guests as well as a few new ones."

"Who have they invited so far."

"Dusty Springfield, The Beach Boys, Lesley Gore, Bobby Darrin and Connie Frances."

"Wow. This show is going to be great."

"I hope so." He said, "So are you ready to get to work?"

"All right."

They started going over the list Meg made, talking about different things. Meg took out another sheet of paper and began writing down some of the ideas they came up with. 

They worked for a while, talking about different ways to handle the show. Slowly Michael pushed back his chair and stood up. He walked over towards the monitor and said

"What if we choose some of the songs from your list and in between the live performances, we show some of the clips from the other shows."

When he didn't get an answer, he turned to see Meg resting her head on her hand. He could see that her eyes were closed and the pen in her hand was dangling between her fingers. 

"Meg?"

When she didn't answer he tried again.

"Meg?"

When she still didn't answer, he walked over to where she was sitting. Reaching out, he touched her shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see him staring at her. Sitting up, she looked at her list.

"Sorry, where were we?"

"Meg I think its time to call it a night." 

"But…"

"Meg its late." He said, "Don't you have school tomorrow."

Meg looked up at the clock.

"Its only 8:30." 

"We've been working hard." He said, "And we don't have to have everything done tonight."

"All right."

Meg slowly pushed back her chair. She walked over to the chair against the wall and picked up her bag. After slipping it over her shoulder, she turned to Michael.

"I'll see you next week."

Michael picked up his coat just as she opened the door.

"How are you getting home?" he asked

"The bus."

"Its too cold to wait for the bus." He said, "I can give you a ride."

"Its all right." 

"Meg its not safe this late at night to wait at a bus stop alone." He said, "At least call your parents. If they can't come then tell them I'll bring you home."

"Okay."

She walked over to the phone on the desk and picked it up. He waited while she dialed a number. After a few minutes, she began to speak.

"Mom, its me. I just finished. Can JJ come to get me. All right, I'll meet him outside. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to Michael.

"My brother is going to come get me."

"All right."

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll wait with you."

He started to follow her when the phone rang. 

"Hold on a second." He said, walking over to the desk.

Picking up the phone, he said

"Michael Brooks. Hi Jenny, I can't right now. I'll be there is a few minutes. I'm worked late on that project."

Meg waved to him. He took the phone away from his ear, covering the mouthpiece.

"Meg wait."

Bringing the phone back up, he paused a minute

"Jenny, Meg is the helping me with the project. You're being unreasonable. I don't want to do this now."

He turned around. Meg waited for a minute, then slipped out the door. She walked down the steps and crossed the stage. Slipping out the door, she walked down the long hallway and pushed open the exit door. She stepped outside, pulling her sweater tighter around her.

Slowly she walked down the street to the bus stop on the corner. Leaning against the wall, she checked her watch and saw that she still had 10 minutes before the bus came. 

A figure dressed in black walked up the street, heading towards her. The person stopped a few feet from her, leaning against the way. Meg looked at him out of the corner of her eye and could tell it was a man. 

"Cold out." He said, pulling his sweatshirt around him.

Meg nodded, not speaking. She took a few steps to the side, inching away from him. The man moved a little too, reducing the distance between them. 

"Bus must be running late." He said

Meg nodded again, still not speaking.

The man moved closed, turning to face her.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here, all alone."

Meg still didn't speak. She began to wish that she had taken Michael up on his offer for a ride. She didn't see him leave. Maybe if she got back inside, she could catch him.

Meg pushed away from the wall and started heading towards the studio entrance. She was near the door when a hand grabbed her from behind. She tried to pull away but it was no use. He pulled her back.

"What's your hurry." He whispered in her ear.

She tried unsuccessfully to pull her arm free but he only tightened his grip. Turning her around, he shoved her roughly against the wall, causing her to cry out. The man leaned in, his face inches from hers. 

"Come on." He whispered, "Be nice."

She tried to push him away. The man's hand came crashing down on her face. He shoved her against the wall again.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

The man kept her pinned against the wall with his body and used a free hand to turn her face so she was looking at him. He leaned in again, one hand keeping her face still and the other moving down the front of her shirt.

"This is going to be fun."

Keeping a grip on her arm, he pulled her towards the deserted parking lot.

Michael walked down the long hallway towards the exit. After yet another fight with his fiancée, he suggested that they take a break for a while. It surprised him when she agreed. They talked for a few minutes, more calmly than they had ever done before. 

He pushed open the door and stepped outside. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he started towards the parking lot. As he walked onto the lot, he spotted his car. Slowly he started walking in that direction when he heard something. A moment later, he heard it again. Stopping, he turned in the direction of the noise.

He began walking across the parking lot towards a darkened corner. In the dim light, he could barely make out 2 figures. He could tell by the clothes that one was a girl. He watched as the person dressed in dark clothes strike the girl across the face. 

"HEY!"

The guy turned, seeing Michael. He let the girl go and ran away. Michael ran over, seeing the girl lying face down on the ground. As he knelt next to her, he realized who it was. 

"Meg?" he whispered

He turned her over and saw her face. Her lip was split, there was a large gash on her forehead and a bruise forming on her cheek. 

"Meg can you hear me?" he whispered

Meg's eyes opened slowly. 

"He…he."

"Its all right." He whispered, "He's gone."

He pulled off his jacket.

"Can you get up?"

With his help, she managed to sit up. He carefully wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She looked up and when he saw the fear in her eyes, his heart broke. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she began to sob. Slowly she pulled away. 

"Do you think you can stand up?"

She nodded. Slowly he helped her to her feet. Keeping an arm around her waist, he slowly led her towards his car. 

Meg leaned against Michael, keeping her head pressed against his shoulder. They stopped next to his car and he pulled out his keys. He opened the door and helped her inside. 

She leaned back against the seat while he closed the door. Walking around to the other side, he opened the door and climbed inside. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. 

"Where are we going?" she mumbled

"The hospital."

"No hospitals." She mumbled, "Take me to Roxanne's"

"Meg you need to have someone look at you."

"The hospital will call my parents." She said, 

"Do you think you are going to be able to hide this from them." He said, "You're face is not going to heal over night. What are you going to tell them in the morning."

"My dad won't let me go come back to Bandstand. He'll blame me."

"No he won't." Michael said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

He parked in front of the main entrance and opened his door. 

"I'll be right back."

He climbed out of the car and walked around the car towards the entrance. Walking inside, he headed for the admitting desk. The nurse behind the desk looked up

"Can I help you sir?"

"I need some help with my friend." He said, "She…she was attacked."

"Where is she?" the nurse asked

"Outside, in my car."

"I'll get an attendant to bring her in." she said, "Wait here."

Michael leaned against the desk. A few minutes later, a man came through a large set of doors pushing a wheelchair. Michael led him out to his car. Opening the door, he helped Meg into the wheelchair. The attendant pushed her inside with Michael walking beside them.

"Meg we need to call your parents." He said, as the attendant pushed her up to the admitting desk

The nurse had some forms waiting for them. She glanced up at Meg, then her eyes turned to Michael. After a moment, she looked down at the papers.

"Name?"

"Meg Pryor." Meg answered slowly

"Age?"

"16." She said, quietly

The nurse looked up.

"16?"

Meg nodded.

"I'm sorry dear, we're going to need to contact your parents. May I have their number."

Meg looked up at Michael, tears filling her eyes. Michael looked at the nurse.

"Will it be all right if call them." He asked

"As long as they come in." she said, "We won't be able to treat her if they don't."

Michael looked down at Meg.

"Give me the number Meg."

Meg gave him the number. Michael looked at the nurse.

"Is there a phone I can use?"

"You can use the one on the other side of the desk." She said, "I'll take Meg in back and get her something to change into so the doctor can look at her once her parents come in."

"Thank you."

Michael walked around the other side of the desk and picked up a phone. He dialed the phone number and watched as the nurse pushed Meg into a different room. The phone rang a couple times.

Helen Pryor was sitting in the living room, looking at a book for class. After a moment, she glanced up at the clock. When she was it was 9:30 she started to worry. It was like Meg to be so later without calling.

She remembered that morning when Meg left she said something about working with Michael, the associate producer, on a show and that they might work late. However, she also knew her daughter and that she was responsible, making sure to call if she was going to be too late.

The door opened a few minutes later and Helen set her book down. Glancing towards the doorway, she said

"Meg is that you?"

A moment later, JJ walked in the living room, wearing his letter jacket.

"No, its me mom." He said, "Is something wrong?"

"Meg was going to work late on a project the Bandstand Studio and she's not home yet.

"Want me to go down and see if she's there?"

"I'm going to give her a few more minutes."

"Where's dad?"

"He and Henry are at the new store." She said, "They had a lot of work to do."

A moment later, the phone rang. She stood up and walked over to the table where the phone was. Picking it up, she said

"Pryor residence. Yes it is. When…where…"

The phone slipped out of her hand and hit the floor. JJ ran over to his mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Meg's in the hospital." She said, "I…I have to go. Give me your keys JJ."

"I'll go with you."

"No, you stay here with Will and Patty." She said, "And try to get a hold of your father. Tell him that Meg is at St. Luke's hospital."

JJ handed his mother his keys. She ran out of the house and climbed in the car. JJ picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a moment, he said

"Sam, its JJ Pryor. I need you to go to the Gerard store and get my father. Tell him Meg was taken to St. Luke's hospital and my mom is on her way. Thanks Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, his head in his hands. All he could think about was Meg and what had happened to her. It was the first time in a long time that he could admit to himself that he was terrified. When he saw Meg lying on the ground and thought about what that man could have done to her, it made him physically ill. 

He didn't notice a woman rush past him, heading for the desk. Slowly he raised his head. Getting up, he decided to get a cup of coffee. As he walked by the desk, he heard someone say

"I need to find out about my daughter."

"What is her name?"

"Meg…Meg Pryor."

Michael stopped when he heard the name. Turning his attention to the desk, he saw the blond woman standing at the desk. 

"Yes Mrs. Pryor. Let me find out what room she is in."

"Thank you."

The woman stood up and opened a door. Michael waited for a moment, then walked over to where she was standing. 

"Mrs. Pryor?"

Helen turned to a young man that had just approached her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Michael Brooks. I work at the Bandstand studio. I brought Meg here."

"What happened?"

"Meg was attacked outside the studio." He said, "She was waiting for her brother outside. I guess he was running late."

"Meg's brother wasn't picking her up."

"I was standing right there when…" he stopped, shaking his head, "She told me her brother was going to pick her up. I was going to wait outside with her but the phone rang. She left while I was on the phone. When I got outside, I didn't see her. Mrs. Pryor I am so sorry. I…I never meant for this to happen."

A moment later, 2 men ran over to them

"Helen, what's going on."

Helen threw her arms around one of them.

"Jack, I don't know." She said, "They won't tell me anything."

"Mrs. Pryor?"

Helen turned as the nurse approached them.

"I can take you back to see Meg now."

"Thank you." She said, "Can my husband come too."

"Of course." She said, "The doctor will want to talk with you both."

"Will you be all right Mr. P?"

Jack turned to the man next o him. 

"Yes Henry. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem. Call if you need anything else."

"Can you go back and make sure the store is closed up."

"I will. Night Mr. P, Mrs. P."

The man walked away, heading out the door. Slowly Helen and Jack followed the nurse to a door. Michael stood there as they disappeared through the door. After a moment, he turned and headed back for the waiting area. He dropped into one of the seats, his eyes staying fixed on the door.

Please let her be all right. 

Meg's eyes opened slowly. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew it wasn't her room. Turning her head to the side, she saw a white curtain. Turning it to the other side, she saw a similar white curtain.

Where am I? 

She tried to sit up but the room started to spin. Slowly she laid her head down, closing her eyes. She heard the curtain part. Opening her eyes, she saw a woman in a white uniform step inside.

"Meg, there's someone here to see you."

As she stepped aside, Helen and Jack stepped through the curtain.

"Mom…Dad? What are you…where am I?"

Helen walked over to the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the cut on her daughter's forehand, the large bruise on her cheek. Meg started to sit up but Helen stopped her.

"Stay still. The doctor will be in to see you in a moment."

"Doctor? Why am I…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Meg? Meg, what's wrong."

"He…he grabbed me…." She managed as tears filled her eyes.

"Who grabbed you?" Jack asked

"The…the man."

"Do you know who he was."

"N…no." she said, her eyes filling with tears, "I was so scared."

Helen wrapped an arm around her daughter. Meg winced, causing Helen to release her. The curtain parted again. A man holding a chart stepped inside. Meg pulled away from her mother.

"Meg Pryor?"

"That's me." She said, sitting up slightly

"I'm Doctor Harrison." He said, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I…I…" she looked up at her parents, "I…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Pryor, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment."

He pulled back the curtain and they stepped outside. Closing the curtain, he turned to them. Speaking quietly, he said

"Would you mind if I spoke with Meg in private?"

"We have a right to know what happened to our daughter." Jack said

"And I am sure she will tell you." Dr. Harrison said, "But right now she is scared and confused."

"Jack, let him talk to her." Helen said

Jack looked at his wife. Slowly he turned to the doctor.

"All right."

The doctor parted the curtain and stepped inside. A nurse walked over to them a few minutes later.

"Mr. Pryor?"

Jack turned to the woman.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we need you to sign some papers. Would you come with me please?"

Jack looked at Helen.

"Its all right. Go on."

Jack followed the woman towards the desk. Helen looked around, waiting for the doctor to come out. The doctor opened the curtain a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Pryor?"

"How is she?"

"She seems to be fine. I asked her about reporting it to the police but she didn't want to."

"Did she say why?"

"No." he said, "There is one more thing. I would like to keep her overnight."

"Is everything all right."

"Its just a precaution." He said, "She hit her head when she fell. I'll make the arrangements for a room." 

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and moved towards the desk. Helen pushed open the curtain to find Meg lying on the bed, her eyes closed. 

"Meg?"

Meg's eyes opened slowly. 

"Mom where's Michael?"

"Who's Michael." Jack asked, pulling open the curtain. "Is he the one who did this to you?"

"Michael works at the studio." Meg said, "If he didn't come along…"

Helen moved towards the bed. She slipped her arm around her daughter, trying to comfort her. Jack wasn't sure what to say. He had never imagined something like this would happen, at least not to one of his children. Meg slowly pulled away.

"Can we go home now?"

"Meg the doctors want you to stay." Helen said

"But…but I want to go home." Meg said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why do I have to stay."

Helen was about to speak when Jack stepped forward.

"Meg the doctors want to make sure everything is all right." He said, "You hit you head when you fell."

Meg was about to say something when the curtain parted and the doctor stepped inside again.

"Meg we have a room ready for you." He said, "Someone will be along in a few minutes to take you upstairs."

"All right." Meg whispered

"Can we stay until they get here." Helen asked

"Of course."

The doctor parted the curtain, leaving them alone. Helen sat on the edge of the bed, slipping an arm around her daughter. Jack walked around to the other side of the bed. 

"Meg, do you remember anything about what happened?" Jack asked

"I…I…" Meg whispered, looking at her father, "I can't…Not…not now."

"Jack can we have a minute." She said

Jack looked at Helen.

"Why don't you call home and let JJ know what's going on so he doesn't worry."

After a moment, Jack nodded. He pushed open the curtain and walked away. Turning back to Meg, Helen whispered

"Its all right. You don't have to tell us now."

"Thanks mom."

The curtain parted again a moment later. A girl pushing a wheelchair said

"Meg Pryor?"

"Yes."

"I'm Annie." She said, "I'm here to take you to your room."

Helen helped Meg off the bed and into the wheelchair. Once she was settled, Annie pulled the chair into the emergency room. 

"Would you like to come with us Mrs. Pryor?"

"I should probably wait for my husband." She said, "He went to call our son."

"All right. I'll take Meg upstairs and get her settled in her room." She said, "She's going to be in room 213. Just take the elevator by the nurses station to the second floor. When you get off the elevator, the nurses station is on your left. Just go there and they will take you to the room."

"Thank you."

Annie nodded and pushed the chair towards a long hallway. As they traveled through the hallway, Annie looked down and saw Meg looking around.

"Is this your first time staying in a hospital?"

"No but I was only 7 the last time."

"So what happened?" Annie asked, "If you don't mind my asking?"

"I…I was waiting for the bus and a man grabbed me."

"You poor girl." She said, "How did you get away."

"I…I almost didn't." she said, "If Michael hadn't come along."

Annie stopped outside an elevator. She pushed the button and the door slid open. Pushing the wheelchair inside, she hit the button for the second floor. As the door slid shut, Annie asked

"Who's Michael, your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend. No Michael is a guy who works at the tv studio downtown. He's a producer for American Bandstand." Meg said, "I'm one of the dancers."

"I thought I recognized you."

The elevator stopped on the second floor and the door slid open. Annie pushed the chair off the elevator and over towards the nurses' station. A woman behind the counter looked up.

"Hey Annie. What you got for us tonight."

"Julie, this is Meg." Annie said, "Meg this is Julie, the head nurse. She'll take you to your room and help you get settled."

"Okay." Meg whispered

Annie stepped back, releasing the wheelchair. She turned, heading back towards the elevator. Julie stepped around the counter and walked over to the wheelchair. 

"Let's get you to your room." She said, "Then we can get you settled and you can get some sleep."

Meg nodded. Julie pushed the chair towards the room. She pushed the chair in the room, stopping to turn on the light. Pushing the chair over to the bed, she set the brakes on the chair. She pulled back the covers on the bed and helped Meg in.

"Is there anything you would like?"

"No thank you."

Julie walked out and a few minutes later, Helen and Jack arrived.

"Mom, Dad."

Helen walked over to the bed and began straightening the sheets. Jack hung back, still not coming too close. HE was still having a hard time with what had happened. He wasn't use to feeling this helpless when it came to his children. 

"Dad?"

Jack moved towards the bed.

"Dad, I…I…I'm sorry." She managed to whisper

"Why are you sorry Meg?"

"I shouldn't have gone out there alone." She managed, "Its all my fault."

Jack felt his heart break. He moved towards his daughter, taking her in his arms.

"Its not your fault." He said, "Don't ever think that what that man did is in anyway your fault."

He pulled away slowly, Meg wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. A moment later, Dr. Harrison walked in again.

"Hello Meg." He said, moving towards the bed.

He pulled a small penlight from his coat pocket and shined it in her eyes.

"How are you feeling." He said, "Any headaches or dizziness when you got up."

"No." she said, "My cheek and my arm are sore."

"They may be for a few days." He said, "Would you like me to give you something for the pain?"

Meg shook her head.

"I…I just want to sleep." 

"That sounds like a good idea." He said, "A good night's sleep might be what you need."

"Meg would you like us to stay for a while." Helen asked

"No mom." She said, "Go home and make sure Patty and Will are okay."

Helen walked over to the bed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Call us if you need anything." She said, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"All right." She said, "Night mom, night dad."

Meg pulled the blanket up and closed her eyes. Slowly the three people crept out of the room. The doctor closed the door, turning to Helen and Jack.

"She's an extremely lucky young lady. This could have been much worse than it was."

"Did she tell you anything doctor?"

"Only that a man grabbed out when she was waiting for the bus." He said, "And that someone named Michael came to her rescue. Do you know who Michael is."

"He works at the TV studio where American Bandstand is broadcast." Helen said, "Meg was working on a project with him tonight."

"Well your daughter was lucky that he was there tonight." He said, "Is there anything I can do for you tonight."

"No thank you doctor." Jack said, holding out his hand

The doctor shook his hand and headed down the hall. Jack led Helen towards the elevator. Neither of them spoke as the elevator made its way towards the ground floor. They stepped off the elevator and moved towards the lobby. As Jack led her towards the exit, Helen stopped.

"What is it?"

She pointed to the waiting area where a man was sleeping.

"I…I think that's Michael."

She made her way over to where the man was sitting. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder. The man sat up, looking around.

"Excuse me for asking." He said, "Are you Michael?"

"Yes."

"In all the confusion we didn't get a chance to meet. I'm Helen Pryor and this is my husband Jack."

"Mr. Pryor, its an honor sir. Meg has told me so much about you. About both of you." He said "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"I know." Helen said, "Meg has told us about you too. Thank you for looking out for our daughter tonight."

"Meg's a special girl." He said, "Is she all right."

"She's fine. " Helen said, "The doctor wants her to stay overnight just to make sure everything is all right."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think they will let anyone up there tonight." Helen said, "But you would probably be able to see her tomorrow. She's in room 213."

"213." He said, "Thank you Mrs, Pryor."

"No, thank you." Jack said, "Thank you for being there for our daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Meg was sitting up in bed, looking up at a magazine when there was a knock on the door. She looked up as Michael opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Michael…what are you doing here?" She asked, setting the magazine aside

Slowly he moved towards the bed.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm okay." She said, "A little sore but the doctors said I was lucky."

"I also want to say I was sorry."

"What for?"

"Meg I shouldn't have let you go out there alone."

"Michael, you saved me that night. If you hadn't come along when you did…" she said, then stopped to wipe away the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. "I…I don't want to think about what…what he could have done."

By this time Meg's was shaking. Michael sat on the edge of the bed. His arm slipped around her, pulling her towards him so her head rested against his shoulder. 

"Its all right." He whispered, hoping to comfort her.

Meg pulled back slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. Michael felt the something he had never felt before. Slowly he started to lean down, his lips getting closer and closer to hers. Just as their were about to meet, the door opened and they heard Helen's voice

"Meg…"

They pulled apart and Michael stood up as Helen walked in.

"Meg, the doctors are…oh hello Mr. Brooks."

"Hello Mrs. Pryor." He said, "How are you today?"

"I'm very well." She said, "How are you?"

"Very well. Thank you." He said, "I should be going. I'll see you next week Meg."

He moved towards the door. As he started down the hall towards the elevator, Helen stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Brooks."

He stopped, turning around. Helen walked over to him.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Mr. Brooks?"

"Please call me Michael." He said, "Ant thank you for your offer but I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You wouldn't be." She said, "We never got a chance to thank you for what you did."

Michael thought for a minute.

"All right." He said, "What time should I be over?"

"Dinner is at 6:00 but you can come a little earlier if you like." she said, "Let me write down the address."

She walked over to the nurses' station. A few minuets later, she returned with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Pryor."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you." She said, as tears started to well up in her eyes. Wiping them away, she said, "Somehow I feel I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did last night."

"You don't need to thank me for anything." He said, looking at his watch, "I have to get back to the studio but I will see you later."

Helen nodded and Michael walked towards the elevator while she turned to head back to the room.

****

Later

Meg was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Carefully she turned on her side and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Pulling out her diary and a pen, she turned on her back. Opening the diary to a blank page, she began to write.

__

I don't know where to begin. Last night was the scariest thing I have ever been through. I don't want to think about what could have happened if Michael didn't come along. He is always there when I need him. 

When he walked in the hospital room this afternoon I was surprised. I didn't expect him to visit me. I don't know how to explain what happened next. He asked me how I was feeling and as I started talking, I started to panic because images from the night before filled my head. Michael saw down next to me and put his arms around me. He pulled me towards him and held me. As I pulled away I saw him looking down at me. Slowly he started to lean forward. My eyes closed as his lips neared mine. Then the door opened and my mom stepped inside. Michael pulled away and stood up. 

I don't know what would have happened if my mom hadn't come in just then. I have never felt anything like I did at that moment. 

Meg closed her diary, turning it over in her hand. She tried to make sense of what was going on. Michael was just a friend…no more, no less. Sitting up, she winced at the pain in her shoulder and back. She opened the drawer and slipped the diary inside. Then she stood up and crossed the room. Making her way downstairs, she headed for the kitchen. Walking in the kitchen, she sniffed the air. 

"Smells good mom."

Helen turned away from the stove.

"I know spaghetti is your favorite."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, everything is under control." She said, "Why don't you go lay down."

"I've been laying down since I came home from the hospital." Meg said pulling out one of the chairs at the table. "Its boring up there."

Helen looked at Meg sitting down. After a few minutes, she said

"Why don't you make the salad. Everything is in the refrigerator."

Meg stood up and slowly made her way to the refrigerator. She started getting everything she needed to make the salad and set it on the counter. Helen set a knife and bowl on the counter.

"Thanks mom."

Helen nodded; going back to the stove while Meg started on the salad. When she finished, she turned to her mother.

"All done." She said, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Helen looked at the clock

"Why don't you set the table."

"Okay."

Meg opened the overhead cupboard and took out 4 plates.

"We need 5 tonight."

"You, dad, me and Will." Meg said, "I though JJ was going out with Beth and Patty was at Judy's."

"I invited your friend Michael to have dinner with us."

Meg turned to her mother.

"You invited Michael…to dinner."

"Yes Meg."

"I…you…he…" Meg stammered

"Meg is something wrong."

"No…nothing." She said, "I…I'll go set the table."

Meg hurried into the dining room and set the plates on the table. When she returned to the kitchen, she picked up the silverware without saying a word. Walking back into the dining room, she quickly placed the silverware next to each plate. 

"Meg?"

Meg walked back into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.

"Yes mom."

"Please sit down."

Meg walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair, she sat down.

"Is everything all right. Are you upset that I invited Michael to dinner?"

"No…It…" she was about to tell her mother about what happened at the hospital when the back door opened and Jack stepped inside.

"Smells good in here."

Meg stood up and walked down the hallway. Watching her retreating form, Jack said 

"Did I miss something?"

"I don't know." Helen said, standing up. She walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Dinner is about ready and we're having company."

"Who?"

"I invited Meg's friend Michael Brooks."

"Is Meg upset because you invited him."

"I don't know. She seemed nervous ever since…" Helen stopped, remembering what she had seen in the hospital earlier that day.

"Since what."

"Since I…I brought her home." Helen finished, "I think she's still in shock over what happened last night."

She walked over to the stove and turned off the spaghetti. Carrying the pot over to the sink, she dumped it in the colander and set the pot on the counter. Turning back to her husband, she said

"I'm going to go check on Meg. Can you keep an eye on the sauce."

Meg walked into the living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Helen walked in and sat next to her. 

"Meg is everything all right." She asked

"Everything is fine." Meg said, standing up, "I'm going to lay down before dinner."

Helen watched her daughter move towards the staircase. Without saying another word, Meg slowly walked up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Meg opened her bedroom door and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, she opened her drawer and pulled out the diary again. Opening it to the page she had written on before, she picked up the pen and began to write

Mom just told me she invited Michael to dinner tonight. I don't know why I am so nervous. Its just Michael, the same person I see every time we tape Bandstand. I don't know how to explain it. Every time I think about him, I get this funny feeling in my stomach, like hundreds of butterflies trying to get out.

Meg closed the diary and set it in the drawer. Closing the drawer, she laid down. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Meg?" 

Meg's eyes opened slowly and she saw Will standing next to the bed.

"Mom said its time to get up."

Meg looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was 5:30.

"Tell her I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Will slowly made his way out of the room. Meg climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair. After fixing her hair, she straightened her clothes and walked out of the room.

She made her way down the stairs and just as she was about to head for the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. Turning, she took a deep breath and opened to door to find Michael standing on the other side.

"Hi." She said

"Hi."

"Come in."

Stepping back, she allowed him to step inside. As she closed the door, she said

"Follow me."

She led him into the living room to find Will sitting on the couch.

"You can have a seat anywhere." Meg said, "I'm going to check on dinner."

"All right."

Meg started down the hallway towards the kitchen while Michael stood in the doorway. After a few minutes, he walked over to the couch where Will was sitting. Taking a seat next to him, he said

"What are you looking at?"

Will didn't say anything. Michael looked over his shoulder and said

"Do you like trains."

Will looked up, nodding his head.

"Me too. Would you mind if I looked at your book too."

Slowly Will shifted the book so that Michael could see it too. Michael pointed to one of the pictures.

"That one's really cool." He said

"Yeah." Will whispered.

They continued to look at the pictures, occasionally pointing to one and saying something.

Meg walked into the kitchen, to find her parents sitting at the table.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes." Helen said, standing up "Can you take the salad out to the table."

"Sure mom." Meg said, walking over to the counter and picking up the bowl.

She crossed the kitchen and into the dining room. As she set the bowl down, Jack and Helen followed carrying the sauce and spaghetti. They set them down and Helen said

"Meg can you please get Will and Michael."

"All right."

Meg turned towards the living room. She walked into the room, pausing at the doorway. Leaning against the frame, she watched Michael and Will sitting on the couch, looking at a book. After a minute, she said

"Dinner's ready."

Michael looked up, sliding the book away.

"What do you say we continue looking at this later."

"All right."

Will slid off the couch and slowly made his way towards the dining room. Michael stood, walking over to where Meg was standing.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Will is usually shy around new people. He barely talks to anyone outside of the family." She said, "How did you do it?"

"I asked him about his book."

They walked into the dining room. Jack and Helen were seated at the head of the table. Will was sitting next to Helen. As they approached the table, Jack stood up and extended his hand. Michael walked over to him.

"Its nice to meet you under better circumstances Mr. Pryor." Michael said, shaking his hand.

Jack nodded, "Please take a seat."

Michael started to pull out a chair when Will said

"Sit over her Michael."

Michael looked at Meg. Slowly he pushed the chair back in and walked around to the other side of the table. Pulling out the chair next to Will, he sat down. Meg pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. Soon everyone began eating and the usual conversation started. Soon the conversation turned to Michael.

"So what do you do Michael?" Jack asked

"I work as an associate producer on American Bandstand."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About 2 years." He said, "I arrange the guest appearances, I work with the kids and the production crew and in the summertime I work with the interns."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes sir." He said, "I actually started out as a dancer on the show like Meg. When I was old enough, I working at an intern before college. When I went to college I chose to major in communications. I moved back here and got a job at the studio."

Jack nodded

"And he knows a lot about trains." Will blurted out

Everyone at the table began to laugh. After that, the meal continued on with light conversation. Meg looked up from her plate to see Michael whispering some to Will. Michael looked up to see Meg looking at him and smiled. 

When dinner ended, Meg stood up and began to clear the plates. She carried them in the kitchen and set them in the sink. As she turned around, she ran into Michael holding a pot. Taking the pot from him, she said

"You didn't have to help."

"I want to." He said, "You want to wash or should I."

"I'll wash, you dry."

"All right."

Meg turned back to the sink and turned on the water. She poured some soap in and waited while the sink filled. They washed and dried the dishes in record time. While Meg put them away, Michael wiped the counter. When they finished, he looked up at the clock.

"I should be going." He said

"All right."

They walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the living room. Jack and Helen were sitting on the couch, watching the news while Will sat on the floor looking at his book.

"Good night Mr. Pryor, Mrs. Pryor. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure Michael." Helen said

Michael walked over to Will. Kneeling down, he said

"Good night Will."

Will looked up from his book

"I thought we were going to finish." He said, holding up his book

"Maybe some other time." He said

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Michael stood up and walked over to where Meg was standing.

"Meg can I talk to you for a moment."

"Okay." She said, "I'll be right back dad."

Jack nodded.

Michael and Meg walked out the door and down the front steps, moving towards his car. Meg leaned against the car, looking at him.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"I…I…" Michael started but found himself at a loss for words.

Decided that actions speak louder than words, he moved closer. Leaning in, he allowed his lips to lightly touch hers. Before either of them knew it, the kiss began to deepen. Michael's arms slipped around her, slowly sliding up her back. One hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer. 

Suddenly Meg's eyes opened and she pushed him away. She turned and started to run towards the house. A hand closed around her arm, stopping her.

"No! Let me go! She shouted.

The hand pulled her back and a pair of arms closed around her. She tried to get away but it was no use.

"Please let me go." She sobbed, still trying to struggle

The front door flew open and Jack rushed outside to see Michael holding Meg. 

"What's going on out here!" he shouted

"Mr. Pryor…I…. I…don't know what happened."

"Let her go."

Michael let Meg go.

"Meg in the house."

"But dad."

"Now Meg."

Slowly Meg moved towards the house. Jack turned back to Michael. 

"I don't know what happened out here but I think you should leave."

"Mr. Pryor…"

"Good bye Mr. Brooks."

Jack turned away and walked up the sidewalk towards the house. He opened the door to see Helen trying to comfort Meg. 

"I want to know what happened out there Meg."

Meg slowly pulled away from her mother.

"I…I…"

"Was he the one who did it." Jack asked,

Meg's eyes widened. 

"No." she whispered

"Then I want you to explain what I saw out there."

Meg looked from her mother to her father. After a few minutes, she looked down and softly she said

"We were outside talking and he…he kissed me."

"We invite him into our home and this is what he does. I can't believe this happened. If I ever see him around her again I'll…"

"It was just a kiss."

"He's an adult and you are a child." He said, "After what's happened to you I can't believe he would do this. I should call the police and report him."

"I wanted him to kiss me!" Meg shouted

Jack looked at his daughter, not speaking. Meg's eyes widened after she said that. Before either of her parents could say anything, she turned and ran up the stars to her bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Part 4

The next day

Michael pulled up in front of Pryor Electric. After a few minutes, he got out of the car and slowly made his way up the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. There was a man and woman standing by one of the stoves talking. He looked up, seeing Michael.

"I'll be right with you sir."

"All right."

Michael started to walk around the store, not really looking at anything. The door opened again about 5 minutes later and he heard Jack's voice.

"I'm back Henry."

Michael turned at the sound of his voice. He watched Jack walk over to the stoves where the other people were standing. They talked for a couple minutes, then the man started towards the back of the store. Michael knew this was his only opportunity, so he spoke up.

"Mr. Pryor."

Jack turned at the sound of the person calling him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Michael. 

"Mr. Pryor can we speak in private sir?"

"We have nothing more to say. I would appreciate it if you left my store."

"All I am asking for is that you hear me out." Michael said, "Give me 5 minutes of you time and then I promise I will leave."

Jack looked at him, not speaking. Finally he said

"All right. Follow me."

Jack led him towards the back of the store. He opened the door that led into an office. Walking around the desk, he sat down. Michael waited a moment, then walked over to a chair across from Jack and sat down.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to Meg. I should never have let her go outside alone that night. I should have insisted that she wait or I should have driven her home."

"Mr. Brooks, my wife and I will always be grateful for what you did for Meg." Jack said, "Will there be anything else?"

"Mr. Pryor I think we need to talk about what happened after dinner."

"What happened between you and Meg last night should not have happened." 

"I understand how upset you are but I need to explain."

"There is no need for any explanation. Meg is 15 years old. She's young and impressionable. She doesn't realize what she is doing sometimes. I do what I have to do to make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"I don't know if you will believe me or not but hurting Meg is the last thing I would do. I really care about your daughter. She's not like anyone I have ever met before. I was so scared that night. The thought of someone hurting her made me sick. Now I think I've taken up enough of your time."

Michael stood up and started to walk towards the door. He was about to open the door when Jack said

"Mr. Brooks."

Michael turned around, not saying anything.

"Come back here please."

Michael slowly walked back towards the desk. Pulling out the chair, he sat down again. 

"Yes Mr. Pryor."

"Please call me Jack."

"Only is you will call me Michael."

"All right. So Michael, what exactly do you want?"

"I would like your permission to ask Meg out on a date." He said

"I would like to tell you yes but this is something I would need to discuss with my wife first."

"I understand."

Slowly Michael pushed his chair back and stood up. Jack also stood, holding out his hand. They shook his hand and Michael turned away. He started to walk towards the door when Jack stopped him.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight." He said, "Come over around 6."

Michael turned around, looking at him.

"I will have my answer for you then."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack nodded and Michael walked out of the office.

****

Later that evening

Helen was going over some notes for her class while dinner was heating in the over when the back door opened. Looking up, she saw Jack walk in the doorway. The echo of sad music could be heard coming from the upstairs.

"She still hasn't come down."

"She's still pretty upset."

"Well I think I know something that might make her feel better."

"What's that?"

Jack walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to his wife.

"Michael Brooks came by the store today."

"What for?"

"We had a chat about what happened last night." He said, "And he asked my permission to take Meg on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I would need to speak with you." Jack said, "So what do you think."

"I think he's a nice young man. He was there for her when she needed him. He seems to care about her."

"So you think we should let her go out with him."

"I do."

"All right." He said, "I told Michael I would let him know tonight when he came for dinner."

A few minutes later Patty came into the kitchen.

"Dad Meg won't let me in our room." She said, "She's had the door locked and she's been playing music all day."

"Patty go upstairs and tell your sister to come down here now." Jack said

"But she won't open the door."

"Now Patty." He said, "Tell her I said I want her down here in 5 minutes or I am coming up there."

Patty walked out of the room and headed upstairs. Jack waited until Patty was upstairs before turning to his wife. 

"How do you want to do this."

Helen thought for a minute.

"Let me handle it."

A few minutes later they heard Meg coming down the stairs.

"And don't you touch any of my records!"

Meg walked into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, she said

"What did I do now?"

"Meg I need you to set the table."

"But its JJ's turn."

"JJ isn't here."

"Then why couldn't Patty do it." Meg said, "She was just down here."

"Well she isn't now and I am asking you to do it."

Meg walked over to the cabinet and got the plates down. Then she opened the drawer and picked up the silverware. Stomping her feet, she headed for the dining room. They listened as she began to set the table. Looking at the clock, Helen whispered

"When is he coming?"

"I told him to be here by 6."

"He has 10 minutes."

The timer on the oven went off. Helen walked over, opening the door. Grabbing a oven mit, she pulled the pan of chicken and vegetables out of the stove just at Meg walked back in.

"Is there anything else because I would like to go back to my room."

"Meg its dinner time and this family eats together at dinner time."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that please Meg." Helen said

Meg turned and stomped down the hall, muttering. Opening the door, she stepped back in surprise.

"Michael." She whispered, "What…what are you…doing here."

"Meg who's at the door." Jack called

"No one dad." She said, then turned to Michael whispering, "You have to go now."

She heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Please Michael."

"What is he doing here."

Meg turned, seeing her parents standing a few feet from them.

"Dad…I…he…Its not."

Jack looked down at his daughter, not saying a word. Slowly he walked over to where Michael was standing. Not saying a word, he simply nodded his head. Michael looked at Meg.

"Meg can I speak with you outside."

Meg looked at her parents, waiting for an objection but neither of them spoke. Meg waited for another moment before saying

"All right."

Michael turned and walked out the door with Meg following behind. They stepped onto the porch. Michael saw a bench in the corner of the porch. Taking Meg by the hand, he led her towards the bench. The sat down and he immediately turned towards her. 

"Meg I had everything that I wanted to say planned out." He said, "But now I don't know where to begin. Last night when we…when we kissed…"

Meg could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She knew that he was trying to tell her that what had happened was a mistake but he was trying to be nice about it. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to say something before she broke down completely. It was then that she realized that Michael was staring at her.

"Meg…did you hear what I said

Meg nodded, hoping to hold back her tears long enough to speak.

"So…"

"I think you are right. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened."

Meg stood up and started to walk towards the door. Tears started to stream down her face. A hand closed around her arm, stopping her. Michael turned her around so that she was looking at him. He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Meg, I didn't say that it was a mistake."

"You…you didn't…"

"No." he whispered, "What I said was when we kissed, something happened. I realized how important you are to me."

"I…I am."

"Yes Meg…you are." He said, "And I hope that you will say yes when I ask you to have dinner with me tonight."

"Tonight…But I'm not…I'm a mess…my clothes and my hair."

Michael silenced her by placing a finger against her lips.

"Meg you have never looked more amazing to me than you do right now." He said, "So will you go with me?"

"What about my parents. My dad won't let me go."

"He already has."

"Then my answer is yes." She said, "Just let me get my coat."

She turned to walk in the house when he caught her arm again. Turning her around, he said

"There's just one more thing I have to do."

"What?"

He leaned forward, brushing his lips across her. It wasn't a kiss like the one from the night before. It was something more. It was a kiss full of promise and hope. It was a kiss full of something that was yet to be discovered. 

Well that's about it. I think I am finally finished. I hope everyone enjoyed my little story.


End file.
